Not Alone In This World
by pumpkinhead0402
Summary: Brooklyn ran away from her abusive home and ran into some strangers who may just make her feel she's not alone. Brooklyn learns that love runs deeper than blood.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- I was sitting at work today and I got this idea for a perfect story. Let me know what you think, let me know if you think I should continue or not. This takes place about a year after the movie and Jack is not dead, cause I can't write a story with out him.

Brooklyn had spent her whole life with abusive parents, But one night she had finally had it. She packed a small bag and left the only home she ever knew. She walked for days until a trucker picked her up. He was decent man who dropped her off in Detroit, by then she was exhausted and hadn't eaten in days. As Brooklyn looked around the streets of Detroit and noticed they were different rom the small town of Illinois she ran away from, they were scary. But being so tired and hungry the young girl collapsed into the snow next to a small grocery store.

"Does anybody in this house ever go food shopping?" Bobby Mercer yelled as he stared into an empty refridgerator. "La vida loca, go get us some food." Bobby yelled to his younger brother Angel's girlfriend.

"Fuck you, Bobby," Sophie yelled back at Bobby, "What did I say about calling me that?"

"Bobby, she ain't going out at this time of night, so if you want food get off your lazy ass and get some," Angel stuck up for his girlfriend.

"Fine," Bobby said giving in knowing that in was to late for a girl to go out to the store by herself. He put on his black leather jacket, then walked into the living room. He saw his younger brother Jack, sitting on the couch watching TV. "Hey fairy you want to the store with me?" Jack shrugged his shoulder and got off the couch. He put on his coat and both brothers left the house.

Bobby parked his beat up car in front of the small supermarket. "I'm gonna stay in the car." Jack stated after taking one look at the market. It was where there mother was killed and although it had been almost a year, he didn't really ever want to go in there again.

"Jackie I don't want go in there either, but I'm gonna, I don't want to drive to the other side of town just to get food. I t will be fine," Bobby took his gun out of the center consul, stuck it in his pants and handed Jack a gun also. Jack agreed to go in knowing his older brother would always look out for him.

Both boys went into the store and picked out the usual things, milk, eggs, cereal, a turkey, and some other items. The boys paid and headed out of the store. "Hey Jack do you hear that?" Bobby asked putting his hand on his gun as he heard a muffled cry around the corner. Bobby walked around the corner and into an alleyway with Jack following right behind. As they got closer to the noise they realized it was the cry of a young girl.

"Hey kid you ok?" Bobby asked slouching down. The girl looked up at the boys and gasped out of fear, but nodded her head to tell them she was fine. "Is there some where we can take you?" Bobby asked a little concerned. He had seen a lot of hoodlums in this neighborhood, but this girl looked different then the ones he had normally seen, she looked scared to death to be out on the Detroit streets.

"Why do you care?" the girl answered with an attitude, "You don't even know me and I sure as hell don't know you."

"Well than what's your name sweetheart?" Bobby asked.

"Brooklyn," the girl stated a little surprised by Bobby's niceness.

"Well I'm Bobby and this is my brother Jack, it's nice to meet you. Now can we give a ride, to your house or something?"

"No, but if I had one you could," Brooklyn told them.

"You can come home with us?" Jack offered and Bobby shot him a surprised look. Jack shrugged because he had surprised himself.

"What would I have to do sleep with both of you, cause I won't do that."

"Little brother I think it's time we get out of here, cause this girl is makin' some god damn stupid accusations bout us." Bobby turned to walk away and Jack had no choice but to follow his older brother.

When Brooklyn decided this may be her last chance to have a place to stay for the night it may be worth taking the risk to go with these stranger. "Wait I shouldn't of said that, I'm sorry."

Bobby and Jack turned around and smiled, "Works everytime," Bobby said low enough so only Jack could hear. "So you want to stay at our house for the night?" Bobby wasn't normally so nice to strangers, but this girl was different, he knew she had a story just like him, Jack, Angel, Jeremiah did. Bobby knew that his mom would do the same thing and at some point he needed to make his mother proud.

The ride home was silent, mostly because knew better than to question the young girl about her past, when she was ready she would tell them anything they would need to know. Bobby pulled into the driveway, parking next to Jeremiah's SUV. "I didn't know he was coming," Jack stated as they got out of the car. Brooklyn followed the boys into the house a little nervous about what she may be getting her self into.


	2. chapter 2

Bobby led his brother and the teenage girl into their house. He walked into the kitchen and quickly put away the groceries. He had hoped that Jack would introduce her to his other brothers. Bobby walked into the living room to see Jack, Angel, Sofi, and Jerry watching TV, but Brooklyn not in the room. He quickly smack Jack in the back of the head and walked back to the front door where he had left the girl. "You can come in you know?" Bobby told her and then motioned for her to follow him. "Brooklyn these are my brothers Jack, Angel, and Jerry. Brooklyn's gonna stay with us tonight."

Brooklyn didn't question why Angel and Jerry were black; because she didn't feel like it was important. If these guys were nice enough to let her stay the night, out of the cold, then the past didn't matter. "She's too young for you Bobby, what is she 12?" Angel asked.

"No, 5 and a half," Brooklyn answered sarcastically, "No, I'm 17 and I am just sleeping here, I'm not sleeping with anybody, but thanks for asking."

"Where'd you find this girl?" Jerry asked as Angel gave Brooklyn the finger.

"I'll explain later, La Vida Loca, go make the girl some food," Bobby barked at Sofi.

Sofi glared at Bobby, but then got off Angel's lap. She led Brooklyn into kitchen, and told her that Bobby was an idiot and to call her Sofi. "So the girl, where'd she come from?" Angel asked in a low voice.

"We found her next to the grocery store," Bobby said shrugging. He sat down on the couch and out his feet up on the table.

"Don't act like it's nothing," Jerry told him worried about what his brother may have gotten himself into.

"Listen she needs a place to stay and it's cold outside so I brought her home, mom would have done the same thing," Bobby told them, then starred at the hockey game on TV, "Stop asking questions and let me watch the game."

"Is that what this is about, Bobby, mom was a little more used to kids then you are," Jerry ignored Bobby's comment and tried to talk some sense into his older brother.

"Don't worry about it little brother, I have it under control."

Jack stood up from his seat on the chair and walked into the kitchen. He saw Brookyn sitting at the table finishing a sandwich. She was a young looking girl, short maybe 5'2", short brown layered hair, big brown eyes. Jack noticed the girl looked in thought, he wondered about her past and where her family was. Jack took a seat across from the girl. "Are you ok? I know that this is all probably overwhelming, but we've all probably been through some of the same stuff as you have. So if you want to talk…"

"If I want to talk, you're all here." Brooklyn cut in causing Jack to smile. "Thanks I'll take you up on that, I promise but right know I'm really tired." Brooklyn lied, she wasn't really tired, she was just scared to tell these people her past, because they may not want her around after they hear about it.

"Bobby, she's tired, where's she gonna sleep?" Jack leaned back in his chair and looked at Bobby thru the doorway. Bobby stood up from his spot on the couch, walked over and stood in the doorway of the kitchen.

"She can sleep in mom's room and I sleep on the couch, is that ok with you fairy?" He asked his youngest brother. Jack nodded his head in agreement, then got up from the table to see Sofi dragging Angel upstairs to do 'god knows what' and Jerry getting on his coat to leave.

"You going home?" jack asked the obvious.

"I gotta get up early and take the girls to gymnastics," Jerry walked into the kitchen to say good-bye to Brooklyn, "It was nice meeting you hopefully I'll see you again." Brooklyn nodded in agreement but didn't say anything.

"See ya little brother," Bobby yelled before the door slammed shut.

Bobby and Brooklyn made there way upstairs to show her where to sleep. "He doesn't live here?"

"Jeremiah? Hell no, he has a wife and two kids, they only couple of blocks away so he's here all the time." Bobby answered as he opened the door, to the room that was once his mother's. "This is it; do you have clothes to sleep in?" Noticing she was carrying a small bag." Brooklyn shook her head, because she only pack two pairs of clothes and known of them were clean. Bobby threw Brooklyn a pair of sweat pants and a sweat shirt from his drawers and pointed her to the bathroom. She went in to change and when she came back she noticed Bobby picking up a few things off the floor.

"Don't pick up on account me, this house is a hundred times cleaner then mine," Brooklyn told Bobby as she sat on the bed and after a moment of silence he sat down next to her.

"Want to tell me why you were outside that store?" Bobby asked but it really wasn't a question.

Brooklyn laid back on the bed and took a deep breath. "I ran away from Chicago. When I was born my parents never wanted me, but by the time my mom realized she was pregnant, she doped up to do anything about it. I was born two and a half months early and they didn't think I would live because I was born a heroin addict. But I did live, I ended being healthy and my parents were stuck with me. All my dad did was drink all day and my mom did drugs. I raised myself and if all that wasn't enough my dad started to hit me. It was just once in an awhile, but finally I decided I had enough and I ran and here I am, with you guys." Brooklyn her finished her story, she had tears in her eyes and had not looked away from the ceiling since she had started speaking, not noticing Jack standing in the doorway.

"My mom died when I was just a baby and my dad drank all the time too, I ran away finally and learned things living on the street. Social services found me and brought me here, to Evelyn Mercer's house, the sweetest lady in the world. Angel, Jerry, and Jack they all it bad too, but my mom was a great lady taking us all in," Bobby spoke and this surprised Brooklyn because this man told his life story without even flinching and this made her feel safe.

She didn't where his mother is now, because do the look of the house she hadn't been here in a long time. It wasn't her business what had happened in this house before she came here, if they wanted to tell her they would. "You can stay, for as long as you want," Bobby said breaking Brooklyn out of deep thought.

Brooklyn felt safe here, she felt like maybe for the first time someone may want her around. "Ok I'd like that." Bobby got off the bed and said goodnight to the Brooklyn and left the room closing the door behind him.

"Do you think it's ok to let her sleep in there with all the guns on the bed?" Jack said before walking into his room.

"Yeah, there under the bed, she'll never know they're there. But that was cute of you to worry just like a little girl sweetheart," Bobby said walking downstairs.

A/N- Thanks for all the reviews, they make my day. This chapter is a little slow but it will pick up soon I promise, so please bare with me.


	3. Chapter 3

Spring came quickly at the Mercer household. Brooklyn had felt so unsafe for so long that coming to this house had taken her by surprise because she felt so secure so safe. In the past six weeks the boys had become family to Brooklyn, brothers. She respected them and they took care of her.

Today was the first day of school for Brooklyn, after begging for a week straight Bobby finally agreed to let her go. Although Jack was home during the day, Bobby and Angel were at work. Jack normally just strummed on his guitar all day, keeping to his self, while Brooklyn did the same and she was getting sick of it. "Let's go little girl, your gonna be late," Angel yelled upstairs, Brooklyn was in the bathroom finishing up the last touches of her make-up.

"God damn it, I'm coming," she threw her make-up in a bag, placed it underneath the sink and ran downstairs.

"Why is it that females are always late?" Angel asked from where he was leaning on the counter with his arms crossed.

"Why is it that you're always talking?" Brooklyn threw a dish towel at his head. He moved his head to the side just missing the flying towel.

"I always wanted a little sister," Jack laughed. It was true he always wanted someone younger for him to look after.

"Yeah know I have two." Bobby looked at Jack, then back at his gun he was playing with, "What are you wearing?" Bobby asked Brooklyn not even looking up from the gun.

"An outfit," she looked down at her jean skirt and light blue spaghetti strapped shirt. Although the skirt was a little short it was nothing that she wouldn't see Sofi or other girls prance around in.

"More like half an outfit, go change," Bobby told her still not looking up. She sighed and ran upstairs, although it was nice to have people to care about her; she wanted the other kids in school to like her.

Brooklyn ran back downstairs with a zipper down sweatshirt in her hand. "So who's taking me?" She asked looking around the kitchen at Bobby, Angel, and Jack. The boys had decided to enroll her into school as Brooklyn Mercer, they said it was so the school wouldn't question why they had this young girl with them. Although that sounded logical she figured it had something to do with there reputation in the town.

Bobby and Jack walked outside ignoring Brooklyn's question. "Are you taking me too?" Brooklyn asked Angel.

"No, I'm going to work," Angel told her and she walked outside following the boys. "I love too!" Angel yelled after her.

The ride to the school was quiet except or Jack singing along with the radio; Bobby was still annoyed that about what Brooklyn was wearing and she didn't want to say anything to piss him off more. Bobby pulled the beat up car into a parking spot near the front of the school. All three of them got out of the car and walked in the front door. The school looked deserted from the outside since they were late class already started. Bobby led them to the office, knowing how to get there since all the boys went to school there. Brooklyn followed close behind Bobby and Jack getting nervous about meeting new people. "Oh my god it's the Mercer boys," they heard an old women who looked like the secretary say to no one in particular.

"Hello Mrs. Mrs. Mrs…." Bobby tried to remember the women's name.

"Ross," Jack cut in.

"Mrs. Ross, how are you?" Bobby was trying to be polite knowing that she was the same secretary that was there when he went to school there and she hated him.

"Bobby Mercer, what can I do for you?" Mrs. Ross tried to be nice and smile but Bobby saw right through it. Brooklyn sat down out of ear shot having no interest in the enrollment process.

"It's my sister's first day, Brooklyn Mercer," Bobby told her.

"Did you bring her transcripts," Jack handed the women a folder. He had typed up fake transcripts, so they won't have to get the originals from her old school. They knew that her father may be able to link them to where she is.

The women looked through the transcripts and nodded, "So she needs to have someone with her at all time, due to the illness."

"Yes, so my brother Jack is going to stay with her, but with all due respect please don't mention the depression. Kids may treat her different which may make her more depressed." Bobby lied to the lady so that Jack would be able to stay with her all day.

"Well it's all confidentional, Bobby," the secretary told him, paging the principal so she could come out of her office.

"Mr. Mercer will be just fine." Bobby told the lady crossing his arm getting annoyed that this was taking so long.

"Here's your schedule," the secretary handed Brooklyn a piece of paper with eight classes on it and a locker combination. "I will call all your teachers and tell about Jack being with you so nobody will give you any trouble."

"Wait, hold it," Brooklyn held up her hand, "Jack's coming with me all day?" Bobby and Jack nodded in agreement. "Just for today, right?"

"We'll talk about it at home," Bobby ruffled her hair and then looked Jack in the eyes, "Keep her safe Cracker Jack." Although Jack wasn't as tough as Bobby, Jerry, and Angel, they figured that he was more than capable of handling high schoolers. Bobby didn't want anyone trying anything with the girl he had come to realize was his new sister.

When Bobby was out of sight Brooklyn groaned annoyed that she needed a baby-sitter, 'everyone's going to think I'm such a baby,' she thought to herself. She was glad it was Jack that was staying though; she won't want Bobby or Angel there to embarrass her. Jack and her relationship where they didn't pick on each other as bad as everybody else picked on each other. "Let's get this fun filled day over with."

The day started out good, Jack sat in the back of all Brooklyn's classes and fell asleep. The girls were going crazy over him. When he walked with Brooklyn to lunch they could hear all the girls whispering about him. He just paid attention to Brooklyn or dazed off in his old little world. A bunch of people had come up to talk to her just to talk to Jack; it was getting old, quick.

THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWS THE PUT ME IN SUCH A GOOD MOOD! WELL IF ANYBODY HAD ANY IDEAS FOR MY STORY LET ME KNOW! THANKS AGAIN FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, I LOVE YOU ALL!


	4. Chapter 4

The bell rang and it was time for Brooklyn and Jack to go to her history class. They quickly walked to the class room and took seats, Jack in the back of the room and Brooklyn sat in front of him. The teacher walked in and she caught Jack's attention right away. She was young, thin, blonde hair, and blue eyes, very pretty. "We have a new student today," the women looked down at the paper in her hand and made a face, "Brooklyn Mercer, are you related Bobby, Jeremiah, Angel, and Jack Mercer." Jack looked at the girl closely wondering where he knew her from.

"Lilia? Lilia Knight?" Jack stood up from his seat and walked toward the women.

The women looked surprised but than pulled Jack into a hug. The whole class was starred at them, talking about what was going on. "Jackie, little Jack Mercer, look how you grew up. But wait what are you doing here?"

Jack picked up the paper she had dropped when she hugged him and pointed out the note that the secretary had sent to each of the teachers. Lilia nodded in agreement, "I didn't know you moved back to Detroit." Jack said to her and then looked at Brooklyn, "Bobby had this crush on her growing up, I think she's the only girl he actually liked." Lilia had grew up next door to the boys, she moved away after high school to go to college in Florida and Jack was so surprised to see her eleven years later.

"Let me get my class started on their projects and then we'll catch up." Lilia told Jack. Jack nodded and sat back down. "Class we are going to partner off and work on this project, it is due Monday, that's three days so you will have to work on it out of class," Lilia passed out a paper with directions for the project out to the class. She paired off the class and paired Brooklyn up with a kid named Shane. Shane was very cute and was obviously happy to be paired up with Brooklyn. Jack saw this and wasn't happy about her being paired up with a male, but looking around the he noticed that most of the pairs were boy/girl.

Brooklyn and Shane sat next to each other and read the directions for the project. They had to write a report on an event in history. They decided to do Pearl Harbor knowing that it was the event in history they knew the most about. "We could go to the library after school and get books." Shane told Brooklyn. Brooklyn looked over at Jack who was sitting talking to Lilia in front of her.

"Jackie-o," Brooklyn got his attention and he looked at her. "What are we doing tonight?"

"Dinner," Jack told her then looked at Lilia, "You should come, everybody's going to be there."

"Yeah you should, Bobby would like that," Brooklyn put in.

"Ok, yeah," Lilia smiled.

"Well why don't you go the library and pick out books and then you can come to my house and we can work on the projects, you can stay for dinner." Jack laughed when he heard this, Bobby and Angel wouldn't like this at all, but they had to work on the project and it was better to do it where the boys could watch her rather than somewhere where the two of them could be alone.

"I'm going to the store," Bobby left through the back door slamming the door behind him. Fifteen minutes after he left there was a knock on the door. Angel, Jack, Jerry, and Brooklyn were sitting in the living room watching music videos on MTV. Camille and Sofi were in the kitchen cooking, while Daniela and Amelia were running around screaming.

"I'll get it," Both Brooklyn and Angel jumped up. Brooklyn let Angel get the door knowing that Bobby and Angel liked to get the door for some reason. They said it had something to do with past experiences, whatever that meant.

Angel held a gun with his one hand and opened the door slightly with the other, he saw Shane standing there "What do you want?"

"I'm here for Brooklyn," Shane answered getting scared; Angel was big and very intimating.

"What do you want with my sister?"

"Your sister?" Shane asked confused.

Angel glared at the boy, "Yeah she's white, I'm black, tell me something I don't know." Bobby pulled into the driveway and saw a person standing in the doorway of his house.

He quietly walked up behind the boy trying to scare him; he was carrying two 24-packs of beer. "What the hell do you want?" Bobby asked loudly causing Shane to jump.

"He's here for our sister," Angel answered for Shane.

Bobby pushed past Angel and went in the house, "Jackie your boyfriends here." Brooklyn jumped up knowing it was probably time to rescue Shane.

"He's here for me."

"Oh that sister," Bobby said loudly from in the kitchen where he was putting the beer down, then he walked back into the living room. "Now what's he doing here?"

"We have to do a project for school, so I invited him over for dinner," Brooklyn explained quietly.

Bobby looked annoyed and pushed Shane against the wall. "I want your hands where I can see them and don't you dare try any freaky shit with her." Shane nodded at of pure fear, but Bobby held him by his collar a little longer just to let Shane know he wasn't play any games.

"Ok Bobby, you can stop now," Brooklyn pushed Bobby lightly off Shane. "Anyway Shane these are my brothers Bobby, Jerry, Angel, and Jack. That's Jerry's wife Camille, Angel's girlfriend Sofi, and Jerry's daughter Daniela and Amelia." Brooklyn walked around introducing Shane. When she was finished there was another knock on the door.

Bobby shook his head and walked onto the porch and swung open the door. Everyone heard a shriek scream. "Oh my god, Bobby Mercer." Lilia ran up and hugged Bobby. They stood outside for a few minutes hugging; Bobby was so surprised to see her again.

"What are you doing here, back in Detroit, I mean?"

"Jack didn't tell you he invited me for dinner?" Lilia asked she was starting to think that maybe she was getting set up.

Bobby shook his head telling her he knew nothing about her coming and then invited her inside. Everyone was sitting in the living room except Camille and Sofi who were in the kitchen finishing up dinner. When Angel and Jeremiah saw Lilia they jumped and hugged her. All of the boys were so surprised to see their childhood friend again.

Dinner was served a little later and the boys pushed together a couple of tables so that all eleven of them could sit together. Bobby said a pray and they all sat down and began to eat. During dinner Brooklyn looked around at the people surrounding her and smiled. Bobby was grilling Shane about his past, which was making Lilia laugh. Sofi was feeding Angel mashed potatoes; they were so in love even though Angel never wanted to show it. Jerry was cutting up Amelia turkey will Camille and Danielle were talking and laughing. And Jack, Brooklyn looked at Jack who was sitting, eating quietly, keeping to himself completely, he looked up and a smiled. Family a real family, that's all Brooklyn ever wanted.

A/N- Next chapter Brooklyn gets a visit from her old family.

So I saw Four Brothers again that's 4 times, I'm obsessed! Anywayz I want to thank some people…

Dreamer84- Thanks for your very long review it was so helpful and I loved your ideas. I hope you like this chapter, I wrote it for you! Hope to hear from you soon.

Darkdestiney2000 Thanks for your review, Brooklyn's dad will come back at some point, some point very soon.

Dixiehnsnluver- Thanks for being honest, I know that the will probably be used a lot so I wanted to make sure I had one of the originals, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

The Mercer Sister- I'm glad you enjoyed my story, I love yours, everybody should go read it because it is so good! I myself wouldn't mind if Jack followed me around anywhere, Garrett Hedlund is so gorgeous, I love him, lol! Can't wait for you to update, talk to you soon, thanks for the review.

Adiemus1- Thank you for you reviews, your so sweet and I 'm glad you like how the brothers are treating her.

Also nighttimewriter, babiixmahal, Zoe, Death By Teacup, Elven-Princess Ginny- And if there's anyone else I missed, thank you for the reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

Brooklyn couldn't sleep that night; she found herself tossing and turning, feeling as if something bad was happening in the pit of her stomach. After hours of not sleeping she climbed out of bed. It was a little weird for Brooklyn to sleep in the boy's mother's room. There were so many memories, so much she'd never know. From what the boys had told her Evelyn had been an amazing woman, sweet and caring, loving Bobby, Jeremiah, Angel, and Jack more than anything and giving them a chance to survive.

Brooklyn tipped toed downstairs and walked into the kitchen. She tried to stay as quiet because Bobby was asleep on the couch. He had insisting on sleeping on the couch even though Brooklyn said she wouldn't mind, she felt like she was putting them out. She grabbed a pint of half baked Ben and Jerry's ice cream; she sat down on at the kitchen table and poked at the ice cream with her spoon. "Hey," a voice whispered behind her. She jumped and turned around seeing Jack standing in the doorway.

"You scared me," Brooklyn held her heart. Jack sat down and sat across from her.

"Ben and Jerry's?" Jack asked taking the pint and the spoon from her hands and started eat some. "This is my favorite. Couldn't sleep?"

"No, I have this feeling, like something bad is happening?" Brooklyn told Jack.

"With you or your family?"

Brooklyn thought really hard about what was bothering her, suddenly something clicked into her mind, "Paige," she said. She ran over to the phone and picked it up, dialing a familiar number. She waited till she heard a familiar voice on the other end, "Jared," she cried.

"Brooklyn? Oh my god, the hospital just called, I have to go," the voice on the other end said.

"Wait Jared slow down, what happened?" Brooklyn asked trying to keep herself calm.

"There was an accident, Paige is in the hospital," Jared told Brooklyn. Jack saw the scared look on Brooklyn's face and stood up coming to her side.

"Is she gonna be ok?" Brooklyn asked not able to hold her tears back any longer.

"I don't know, she's at Mercy General, I will call you later," Jared hung up the phone leaving Brooklyn in total shock.

"What happened?" Jack asked grabbing Brooklyn's arms. She was crying hysterically, Jack shook her lightly trying to calm her down. Finally he pulled her close to him and hugged her.

"What's going on?" Bobby walked into his kitchen rubbing his face, still looking tired. Jack shrugged his shoulders. "Brooke, Brooke, what's happened." Bobby shook her lightly.

"My sister, she was in a car accident," Brooklyn told them calming down slightly.

Both boys looked at her strangely wondering what she was talking about, "Oh," Brooklyn realized that they were looking at her weird. "She's not my real sister, we grew up together, and I consider her my sister. I need to go to the hospital; I need to be with her."

"If you go home than your father will find you," Bobby told her.

"I know, but I need to go," Brooklyn cried. Bobby the saw the hurt in her eyes and couldn't say no. If Jack or Angel or Jerry was hurt he would do to them because that's what you so for you family.

"Ok, let me go tell Angel," Bobby left and ran upstairs, walking right into Angel's room. Both Angel and Sofi were lying in bed with the sheets on top of them. "Angel!" Bobby yelled walking him and Sofi up.

"What! Can't a man sleep in this house?" Angel grumbled.

"You're not a man. Listen we got to go to Chicago, I'll explain on the way."

"No Angel, don't go," Sofi whined.

"Shut up La Vida Loca, let's go Ang."

"Doesn't fucking talk to me like that Bobby," Sofi raised her voice and stood up on the bed.

Angel got up and got in between his brother and girlfriend. "Now is not the time. Baby I'll be home later." He threw on pants and a tee shirt.

They made it to the hospital in less than four instead of the five it normally took, but there was no traffic and Bobby sped the whole way. They rushed into the emergency room and Brooklyn tried to stay calm. "I'm looking for Paige Carter."

"Are you family?' the women behind the desk asked.

"Yeah, we're family, now where the fuck is she?" Bobby asked getting short tempered.

The women looked annoyed and told them to go wait in the waiting room. She pointed to a couple of doors and they walked through them. Brooklyn saw Jared and his father sitting in chairs. They both jumped up when she walked into the room. She immediately hugged Jared, but gave his father Tom a dirty look. "How is she?"

"We don't know, they wouldn't tell us anything. They don't even care that my dad's a cop." Jared looked worried, more worried then she had ever seen him before.

"Why would they care about a dirty cop," Brooklyn spat. Bobby, Angel, and Jack stiffened up after hearing because they had had their own experiences with dirty cops.

"Guys this Jared, Jared this is Bobby, Angel, and Jack," Brooklyn introduced and then looked at Bobby, Angel, and Jack, "Jared is Paige's brother, we all grew up together. Jared, I've been staying with these guys."

"Angel and I got to take care of some business," Bobby put his hand on Brooklyn's shoulder, "Take of your big sister." Bobby motioned to Jack making Brooklyn laugh slightly.

Bobby and Angel walked out of the waiting room and looked for a doctor to help them. Bobby knew that Brooklyn needed to find out if her friend was ok and then they needed to get out of there before Brooklyn's parents showed up. Both men walked down the hallway until they saw a doctor. Bobby nodded his head to Angel and Angel pushed the doctor into a closest. Bobby made sure no one saw and shut the door behind them. "What the hell do you want?" the doctor growled.

"Paige Carter, how is she?" Bobby asked.

"I don't know a Paige Carter," the doctor struggled as Angel held him tighter by his neck against the wall.

"She's a patient got in a car accident, brought in about four hours ago," Bobby spoke.

"I'm not her doctor." Angel punched the doctor right in the jaw and Bobby drew his gun.

'Well than here's what we're going to do, you are going to take us to her, now," Bobby watched the fear on the man's face when he stuck his gun into the temple of his head. The doctor nodded an agreement. Bobby took the gun away from the man's face and Angel let go of his grip. Bobby peeked out the door to make sure no one was around and then motioned for Angel to bring the doctor out.

Angel held a gun into the doctor's back, "Don't even think about running, sweetheart, I will blow a hole so big in your back, that you'll be able to shit out of it."

A/N- I know weird place to leave off but I felt like it was the best for now. THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! You guys make my day, I love coming home and checking my e-mail and seeing such nice responses! Oh and if anyone has any ideas let me know. Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

Brooklyn waiting in the waiting room in silence, she had Jack on one side of her and Jared on another. Jared and Paige's father had left the room to make a couple phone calls and Brooklyn figured one was to her father. Paige and Brooklyn father's were really good friends. They had been neighbors for years and their families were always close. Although Tom wasn't Jared and Paige's real father, he was their step-father but he had practically raised both children and insisted on them calling him dad. Their mother suddenly a year ago, leaving both children a load money and none to Tom.

"Are you doing ok?" Jared was the first to break the silence.

"With my best friend being in the hospital or coming home to this city that has caused me so much pain?" Brooklyn asked slightly annoyed with the question. She was enjoying not talking to Jared. Jared and Brooklyn had a history, one that wasn't easy for to talk about. Growing up together they had never gotten along, always fighting, always at each others throats. One day she realized that was in love with her best friend's brother and he felt way about her. They started dating and dated for almost a year till he cheated on her, but he was her first and in some retrospect she had never gotten over him, even though she had been with a couple after him.

"With all of this," Jared looked at her, but she couldn't look at him, she feared if she looked him in the eyes she'd fall in love with him all over again.

Jack's phone rang and Brooklyn didn't have to answer the question. Bobby had called Jack and told him to meet them outside room 40B. "Come on Bobby wants us," Jack pulled Brooke to her feet. They walked out of the room and Brooklyn fought the urge to turn around and take another look at Jared.

"What does Bobby want?" Brooklyn asked and Jack shrugged not knowing the answer because Bobby didn't say. They walked quietly to the room and saw Bobby standing up against the wall outside the room and Angel was no where in site. "Where's Angel?"

"He's getting some ass from some nurse," Bobby replied, "So this Paige's room, she's gonna be fine, but really banged up. You can see her if you want."

"Do you want to go in alone?" Jack looked down at the girl he had now come to love as his sister. Brooklyn looked up at Jack nervously; she was scared to see Paige lying in bed hurt. Brooklyn shook her head and took both Jack and Bobby's hands in hers, took a deep breath, and led both men into the room.

As soon as Paige saw Brooklyn she smiled and laughed slightly, "Damn you look like shit."

Brooklyn laughed to seeing the girl she considered her sister be in such good sprits, but than Paige was always the strong one. "You don't look so hot yourself there girly."

"Yes I know but I got in a car accident what's your excuse," Paige asked trying to be serious, but when Brooklyn just stared at her, Paige broke into a smile, "Come here and give your big sister a hug."

Brooklyn hugged her bruised friend. Than introduced everyone, "Paige, I'd like you to meet Bobby and Jack, guys this is my sister Paige. I've been staying with them and their other brother Angel in Detroit."

"Damn they're cute where'd you find them?" Paige asked making everyone smile.

"They found me, but that's not important right now. What happened tonight?"

Paige looked at Brooklyn, who was now sitting on the bed next to her, and than looked up at Bobby and Jack giving them a half smile. "I was driving to this party at Taylor's house, I was going down that steep hill on 13th street, I hit the brakes to slow down, but they didn't work. I crashed into a couple cars and then finally made a meeting with a telephone pole."

"How could the brakes give out that's a brand new car?" Brooklyn was confused; Paige had just gotten a 2005 Honda Civic.

"Wait a minute, you have a brand new car and the brakes just happen to give out?" Jack basically repeated everything Paige said.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Bobby looked at his younger brother and Jack nodded. "Paige do you know where they took your car?"

"Um, I think Scott Motors on 23rd street," She told them looking at them confused, "the cars totaled though." Bobby looked down at his watched, it was already eight and he figured the auto shop was probably open by now.

"Jack let's go outside, give them time to say goodbye," Bobby walked toward the door, "It was nice meeting you."

"You to, come back anytime," Paige shouted as they left the room, then she looked back at Brooklyn, "Could they get any hotter?"

"Ok, 1st gross, 2nd don't even go there, and 3rd I missed you," Brooklyn laughed grabbing her sister's arm.

"I missed you too, but what are you some kind of crazy coming back here. What if your dad finds you? That perfect life that you're building for yourself will disappear."

"You don't get do you? I was worried sick about you. I thought something horrible happened to you, I thought I lost my sister, my best friend. If I have to go back and live with my father than it would be worth, because our love runs deeper than blood, you're my sister and I wouldn't change anything to be here with you right now," Brooklyn hugged Paige.

"Brooke, I think my dad wants me dead. He wants the money my mom left me and Jared."

"Bobby and Jack, and Angel they'll take care of this, you'll be ok. I won't let anything happen to you." Brooklyn pushed Paige's hair behind her ear. "I'll make sure Tom never hurts you again because nobody fucks with my family." Brooklyn stood up and walked right out the door to where Bobby, Angel, and Jack were standing talking. She took a look around making sure no one else was around. "Her dad tried to kill her."

Brooklyn had no emotion on her face, she was mad, hurt, scared, and angry all rolled up into one. "I knew something was up with that bastard." Bobby almost punched the wall he was so angry.

"She needs to be ok; I can not go home with you guys with out knowing that she's safe." Brooklyn said almost in her own little world.

"We'll take care of this. He will never touch her again," Angel put his hand on Brooklyn's shoulders to comfort her. Brooklyn realized at that moment how much her new brothers really cared about her. They didn't ask questions, they saw her face and hurt she was and they reacted. The Mercer brothers were completely loyal to their family and would do anything for anyone that they cared about.

A/N- SO that was that… a lot of drama coming up in the chapter. I want to thank my loyal reviews, you guys are so sweet! Check out my sister's story 'How I Was Saved' by rockonforever18- It's a good one I think that everyone will like it. Now if your reading this story and not reviewing than please try and review, I'm getting so many hits and not a lot of reviews- let me know what ya'll think of this story, fill me in with any ideas and what not. Thanks again for all my reviews for the last chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

"What's the plan here Bobby?" Brooklyn asked as she, Bobby, and Jack walked across the street to the car garage. Angel stayed with Paige, so that she wasn't alone and so he could keep Tom from her.

"I don't know, we'll wing it," Bobby answered opening the door to the garage. Brooklyn recognized right away, his name was Jim and he hung around with her dad and Tom a lot, although Jim was actually a pretty nice guy.

Jim looked up from the paper work he was doing behind the desk, "Brooklyn, what are you doing here, your dad said you were sick at home with Mono?" Brooklyn glanced at Jack and Bobby who didn't even flinch. She couldn't believe her dad would go around telling people she was sick instead of just admitting that she ran away.

"Well I'm better now, listen Paige's car was brought here after her accident right?" Brooklyn walked closer to the counter with Bobby and Jack right behind her.

"Yeah are you here to clean it out?" Jim asked and Brooklyn nodded. He led Bobby, Jack, and Brooklyn to the car. "How's Paige?"

"Lucky she's not dead," Jack took one look at the car and wondered how the girl only came out of it with scratches and bruises.

Brooklyn leaned in the front driver's side door and popped the hood. "She'll carry it around with her for the rest of her life, especially cause of her mom."

Jim walked away leaving the three of them to look over the car. Bobby pulled on the hood which was completely smashed up. Him and Jack leaned down and looked at the engine. Neither Bobby nor Jack knew too much about cars, Jerry was the one who was really fond of cars. Out of boredom Brooklyn started to look through the center concel in the car it was filled with junk so Brooklyn tried to sort through it. At the bottom there were a bunch of pictures. She looked through them and tried not to cry, they were pictures of them when they were younger, when things were easier.

"The brakes have been cut," Bobby walked to the driver's side door. Brooklyn looked up with tears in her eyes.

"Brooklyn what's wrong?" Jack asked walking up next to Bobby. Brooklyn shook her head not wanting to talk about it. She got out of the car and walked back to the front of the shop.

"Hey Jim, has Jared been around here in awhile?"

"Yeah he was in the other day borrowing books, why?"

"On brakes?" Brooklyn asked.

"Yeah how'd you know?" Jim asked surprised.

Brooklyn played it cool not wanting to give away anything that might tip Jim of to tell Tom she was snooping around. "Oh I saw them at his house the other day, just wondered if they were yours."

"Listen sir, thanks for all your help, have a nice day," Bobby told the man before leading Brooklyn and Jack out of the shop.

"That was easy," Jack got into the front seat of Bobby's car.

"A little too easy," Bobby sat down next to his brother, then turned around and looked at Brooklyn.

"I don't get it, look at this picture," Brooklyn pulled out one of the pictures she had found in the car. It was Brooklyn, Paige, and Jared the day Jared had gotten his driver's license, they were all sitting in his brand new eclipse convertible. "We were so happy, how'd it all get so fucked up? Why would Jared do this to his own sister?"

"Here's an idea, we'll go ask him," Bobby started the car.

"We can't just go into the hospital and asked him that Tom go is there," Jack knew that if shit went down with Jared, being in the hospital with a dirty cop wouldn't be a good place for it.

"Give me your phone," Brooklyn held her hand out and Jack put his call phone in her hand, she dialed the familiar number and waited for Jared to pick up. "Jared it's me. I left. I need to talk to you. It's important, I miss you I miss us. Meet me at Obsession in thirty minutes." Brooklyn lied to him about why she wanted to meet him but she knew that it would get his attention. Obsession was a huge sports bar that they spent a lot of time in when she lived in Chicago; she knew it was the perfect place for a plan to work.

Bobby stopped the car and turned around looking at Brooklyn, "You dated him?" Brooklyn shrugged and grinned innocently. "What the fuck, I don't want you to meet him, if he could do this to his own sister than imagine what he could do to you."

"You guys are going to be there aren't you?" Brooklyn wondered if they would just drop her off or what their plan was.

"Ok, here's the plan…" Bobby trailed off telling Jack and Brooklyn the plan.

Brooklyn arrived at the sports bar twenty minutes later and saw Jared sitting at a table watching a football game that was on the TV next to the table. "Hey," she walked up to the table, sat down, and took a sip of his beer.

"Hey baby," Jared stared at her.

The noise in the restaurant made it hard for her to hear what he was saying, "what?"

"I said hey."

"Oh hey, listen we need to talk."

"What?" Jared wasn't able to hear a word she was saying. Brooklyn jumped down from her chair and grabbed his hand leading him outside.

"We can talk out here," Brooklyn led him to a back ally; she knew it was there because before Jared turned 21 they used to sneak in the door so they wouldn't have to deal with the bouncer.

"Or we can talk out here," Bobby said as him and Jack walked out from a dark corner. Bobby held up his gun letting Jared know he wasn't playing around.

"You set me up!" Jared yelled at Brooklyn, "How could you set me up?" Bobby punched Jared across the face sending him to the ground. Bobby and Jack hovered over him while Brooklyn stayed back a little ways. It was hard for her to even look at Jared; she could see the anger in his eyes. He was one of her best friends and at one point she loved him more than anything else in the world.

"You tried to kill your own sister, what the hell is wrong with you?" Jack asked punching Jared in the jaw.

"You go girl, hit him again," Bobby cheered him on.

"I did ok, I did, but only for Tom, it was me or her. He wanted our money, he said he needed it," Jared admitted the truth right away, scared of what these two men with guns would do.

Bobby turned around and looked at Brooklyn, "Should I put a bullet in his head right now?"

Brooklyn thought for a minute, she didn't want Bobby to kill Jared, even though she knew how capable he was of doing it. "Why don't we let him go this time?"

"Thank you Brooklyn," Jared let out a sigh of relief.

"But Paige is going to come stay with me, and your gonna keep Tom and my dad far away with us. If you don't, we'll haunt you down when your least expecting it. You try sleeping on that for the rest of your life." Brooklyn crossed her arms and said it as strong as she could.

"Ok, ok, if she wants to live with you then she can go," Jared agreed out of fear.

A/N- sorry it took me so long to update, I hate when you know where you want to get somewhere in you story but you can't seem to get there, lol! Thanks for all the reviews!


	8. Chapter 8

Paige got released later that night, she just had a couple of scrapes and bruises, she was told just to rest. They had decided that it would be better not to go back to her house to get her stuff, wanting to avoid a run in with Tom. Brooklyn had asked that they keep it a secret about it being Jared who tried to kill her. She knew that it would break Paige's heart because Jared and her were so close.

Bobby didn't really know what they were getting themselves into, they had never really had girls living with them and know they were going to have two. Not just two girls living with them, two girls who they needed to look after, two girls who were crazy when put together, it would be a long drive home.

They had arrived back in Detroit a week ago and everything seemed to be going good. It was decided that they would finish the attic off for the girls, so Bobby could have his room back. It didn't take them long to finish it off because Jerry knew some people he use to be in the union with and they helped them finish it off.

"Damn, do those girls ever turn off that shitty angry chick music?" Bobby asked Angel as they watched the hockey game. The girls were each laying on their own beds flipping through magazines.

"Hey," Jack walked into the attic and fell onto the bed next to Brooklyn. He was laying on his back staring at the ceiling.

"Oh my god, look at him," Paige held up her magazine showing Brooklyn the Calvin Klein model.

"He's not really my type, he's more Jack's," Brooklyn laughed and Jack turned his head and looked at her. She shrugged and gave him an innocent smile.

"What are you girls doing in here, painting Jackie's nails?" Bobby walked into the girls room.

"Does anybody know how to knock in this house?" Brooklyn laughed. No one in the house knocked on doors, no one shut the bathroom door, no one cleaned, no one did much of anything except for horse around and watch TV, except Bobby. Bobby always seemed to disappear at night, sometimes Jack and Angel would go with him too, but normally it was just Bobby. He'd go out all hours of the night, come home, and then sleep, wake up a couple of hours later and then go to work.

"I don't get it still, why didn't Jared want to come and get away from Tom again?" Paige had been asking this question all week, but every time that she had asked Brooklyn or called Jared no one answered. "Brooklyn are you mad at him still did you tell him not to come cause your still mad at him?"

"What? Hell no," Brooklyn looked up from her magazine confused, she then looked up at Bobby and Jack and gave them a look telling them to keep quiet.

"I see your face when I talk about him, are you still mad cause he cheated on you?"

"What the fuck one second your fine and the next second you're making accusations like a psycho bitch," Brooklyn stood up off the bed.

"Whoa whoa whoa, calm down, if your fight let's go find a puddle of mud," Bobby laughed putting a hand on Brooklyn's shoulder to hold her back from attacking Paige.

"A psycho bitch, you're the whore. I mean come on we all know that Jared cheating on you was partly your fault too."

"Paige don't do this?"

"Don't do what, tell them what a slut you are?"

"I'm not a slut I was only with Jared when we were dating and it hurt me too. I was scared too, but he walked away first."

"He did your right and that gave you the right to commit murder, didn't it?" Paige glared at Brooklyn.

Getting upset Brooklyn ran out of the bedroom right into Angel, "What's all the yelling about?" Brooklyn pushed past him and ran downstairs into Bobby's room, it was the one room where she felt comfortable, she flopped down on the bed and cried.

Back upstairs Paige was feeling awful about what she had said; she had a problem with saying things without thinking. "What just happened here?" Jack sat on Brooklyn's bed across from Paige.

"I shouldn't have said that, it was really stupid," Paige looked down at her hands, ashamed of what she had just done.

"What were you talking about? Why was Brooklyn scared? Is there something we need to know about?" Bobby asked.

"I shouldn't tell you this because it's not my place, but now that I probably brought back some bad memories for Brooke, you guys are probably going to have to help her through this." Bobby glanced up at Angel who was leaning on the doorway; he looked a little confused about what happened. "Last year Brooklyn got pregnant, she was so scared, but she believed that everything happened for a reason. When she told Jared he got scared, he was 20 and she was 16, he could have gone to jail for years. He went out one night, got drunk brought this girl Vanessa home. Brooklyn was spending the night at my house and walked in on them."

"What an asshole," Angel mumbled as him and his brother all clasped their fists.

"He made a mistake, I'll admit it," Paige went on with the story, "Brooklyn got really stressed out, stopped eating, cried all day and finally had a miscarriage. She went to the doctor and he told her, she could never have anymore kids, because something inside of her got torn. God I must seem like such a bitch, it wasn't her fault she miscarried."

"I don't think that you're a bitch at all, but you need to go downstairs and make things right with Brooke," Bobby told her.

The girls made up like sister did, the boys never said anything about what was talked about in that room that night so Brooklyn didn't know they knew. Everyone just hoped things would go back to normal at the Mercer household, well as normal as it ever is.

The girls woke up early the next morning and wondered downstairs to watch TV. They sat on the couch and found some old re-runs of Saved by the Bell to watch. "I'm hungry," Brooklyn whined.

"So eat something," Paige concentrated on the TV and tried to ignore Brooklyn.

"I can't cook," Brooklyn gave Paige a puppy face.

"Well don't look at me, I can't cook either," Paige laughed at her sister's face; she was such a child sometimes. Both girls had grown up in a very wealthy neighborhood. They grew up with maids and cooks to do everything for them, before Paige's grandfather died he was named one of the ten most wealthiest men in the U.S. of course the money had been split up a lot since his death, but after her mother's death Paige was still left a few million. Brooklyn's dad was a big shot lawyer when he wasn't drunk, traveled to L.A. a lot, defended all those famous people, so Brooklyn was never really short on cash either. Brooklyn always said she'd give up all the money for a real family and that's what she did.

"I have an idea," Brooklyn pulled Paige to her feet and dragged her up the stairs.

"What are we doing?" Paige asked in a voice a little above whispering.

"Shhh," Brooke put her finger to her lips and opened Bobby's bedroom door, "Come on." She climbed up on his bed and started to jump up and down.

'Your crazy," Paige whispered, but than climbed onto the bed her friend. They both jumped up and down and Bobby shot up quickly.

"What the hell?" Bobby asked groggily.

"We're hungry," Brooklyn whined and jumped down into a sitting position onto the bed.

"Come cook us breakfast," Paige joined in on the whining.

"It's seven on a Saturday, make your own god damn breakfast," Bobby turned over and shut his eyes.

"Come on," Brooklyn lifted up his eye lids.

"Argh, fine, let's go children," Bobby got out from underneath the covers and was wearing only his boxers.

"Ow, Ow," Brooklyn howled like a wolf.

"Look at those sexy legs," Paige put in sarcastically.

Bobby shook his head as he slipped on some sweat pants and then put on a tee shirt. "You two are getting real comfortable here." He mumbled before going downstairs and cooking the girls' pancakes.


	9. Chapter 9

The girls started back at school and after much begging Bobby let the girls go alone instead of sending Bobby with them. Everything in the household had went back to normal as normal as it could get in the Mercer household. It was Friday night and the girls were in their room getting ready.

"I don't want to go," Paige whined.

"Come on it's just a party, I want to see Trevor. If you get bored we'll go home," Brooke had been trying to convince her sister all day to go to the party they were invited to.

Brooklyn started to make a puppy face and Paige gave in immediately knowing she would never win, "Fine, but if I get bored we're leaving."

The girls didn't have to worry about Bobby, Angel, or Jack because they had went out and normally didn't get home till late so Brooke figured they'd be home before them. The girls exited the house dressed in nice jeans and tank tops; both had their hair done nice and make-up perfect. They walked to the bus stop and got on the bus, getting off at the stop closest to the party. The streets of Detroit weren't too safe at night but both girls had grown up in Chicago so it was no different.

As they arrived at the house Paige started to get more nervous, "I can't believe you dragged me to this thing."

"Lighten up, Paige, school isn't all there is you know. Don't you ever have any fun?"

"I have fun," Paige started getting defensive.

"Reading books all day is not fun," Brooke pulled Paige into the front door of the house.

"I think it is," Paige mumbled, she looked around the house; it was full with kids drinking and dancing. The music was loud and people were yelling, this wasn't her cup of tea. Brooke had a reputation back in Chicago for being a party girl, which is why Jared and her spent a lot of time together. Paige never partied as hard as either of them, she didn't enjoy it the way they did.

They did a lap around the house before spotting Trevor and a bunch of other kids sitting around the table in the kitchen. They were playing poker, both girls walked up and Trevor stood up giving Brooke a kiss on the cheek. He handed her his cards and nodded for her to sit down in his seat. She began playing for him while Paige and Trevor looked over her shoulder.

Paige had stood there for a half and hour bored out of her mind. She decided to wonder off on her own. The house was pretty big and she saw no one she recognized but only being at the school for a week she had talked to people but they didn't seem like the kind of people that would be hanging out at this party. Seeing no one she wanted to talk to Paige wondered upstairs to use the bathroom.

A familiar song was coming from one of the rooms. Hearing it she peeked in through the opened door, there was a boy sitting on the bed drawing in a notebook. The boy was quite attractive and Paige couldn't help but stare. He looked up after getting the feeling someone was looking at him. "Sorry," Paige started to walk away; she was embarrassed that he had seen her.

"No, wait," he called after her, Paige turned around and looked back into the room. "You can come in, it's not as loud in here."

Paige walked into the room hesitantly, than sat on the edge of the bed. "Is this your house?"

"Yeah, my names Todd, your Paige right?"

"How did you know?"

"I've seen you around school. Do you want a drink?" Paige nodded and Todd got off the bed. He walked over to the small refrigerator, in the corner of his room. As he fixed her a drink Paige looked around the room.

"You have a nice room."

"Thanks, here you go." He handed her the drink. They sat and talked for awhile, Paige hadn't met a lot of guys in Detroit that she could possibly want to date, but her and Todd had a lot in common.

All of a sudden Paige started to feel really dizzy, she couldn't understand where the headache she had was coming from. "You drugged me?" She asked before passing out on the bed.

"Trevor, have you seen Paige?" Brooklyn asked noticing Paige was gone. Trevor who was now sitting down next her shook his head.

He must of saw the worried look on his face because he through down his hand of cards, "I'm out, let's go find her." He grabbed her hand and pulled her up from the table. They searched around the house for about ten minutes and still couldn't find her, Brooke was really starting to get worried.

"Have you seen my sister, her name's Paige, she has short brown hair, brown eyes, same height as me?" Brooklyn asked a girl sitting on the staircase.

"I think I did, I think she went upstairs with Todd," the girl answered

"Todd? The guy who owns this house, Todd?" Trevor asked walking up behind Brooklyn putting a comforting hand on her side. The girl nodded and Trevor grabbed Brooklyn's hand and dragged her upstairs.

Brooklyn didn't have to ask what the big deal about Todd was she already got the clue. Because she had partied a lot she had met a lot of guys that were jerks, so she knew Todd's type.

Trevor banged on the door. "I'm busy, go away!" Todd's voice yelled

"Do you think she's in there?" Brooke asked.

"I don't know but I'm not gonna stand around and wait to find out." Trevor backed up as far as he could and ran straight towards the door. The door didn't even budge but Trevor fell back on his butt.

She tried not to laugh not when he fell it looked really funny. Brooke pulled a bobby pin out of her hair and jammed it in the door. As soon as she got the lock unlocked then flew into the bedroom. They saw Todd on top of Paige on the bed. "Get off of her!" Trevor yelled walking up to the bed. When Todd didn't move Trevor pushed him off of her.

"What the fuck man?" Todd asked.

"That's my sister, what did you do to her?" Brooklyn asked trying to hold back her tears.

"Let's go," Trevor picked up Paige into his arms and Brooke and him pushed their way outside.

When they arrived outside Trevor put Paige onto the ground. "Do you think he did anything?"

"I don't know, we should get her back to your house though." Trevor looked over Paige to see if she was hurt. "I don't have a car though, Danny drove me tonight."

"I'll just call my brothers," Brooklyn pulled her cell phone out her purse and dialed Bobby's number, "It went to voicemail, it must be turned off.. I'll have to call Jerry." She dialed Jerry's cell phone hoping he had it on. She knew that he would know what to do.

"Hello," Jerry's voice came over the phone.

"Jerry! I tried to call Bobby, but his phones off, I need help," Brooke stated quickly, she was shaking and talking really fast.

"Brooklyn calm down, what's wrong," Jerry said calmly, she heard Bobby talking in the background.

"Is that Bobby? Can I talk to him?"

Jerry handed Bobby the phone telling him there was something wrong Brooke. "Brooke what's wrong?" he asked.

"Paige and I went to this party. I think she's been drugged, this guy was trying to sleep with her. She's unconscious, can you come get us?" Brooke told Bobby where the were and he said that were leaving right away.

"Is she gonna be ok?" she asked Trevor.

"I don't know," he said grabbing her hand to comfort her.

A/N- I know not a lot of Bobby, Angel, Jerry, and Jack, but I promise the next chapter will be full of them. Please review tell me what you think!


	10. Chapter 10

Bobby, Jerry, Angel, and Jack pulled up to the curb in Jerry's SUV five minutes later. They all jumped out of the car and ran over to the curb. "Brooke what the hell happened?" Bobby asked.

"You do this youngster?" Angel asked getting in Trevor's face.

"Wait a minute, back off Angel," Brooke got in between them and pushed Angel back. "It wasn't him he's the one who helped. I wasn't him it was this guy in the house. What's his name?" She looked at Trevor looking for an answer.

"Todd," he answered.

"Yeah, that's it Todd, it's his house, his party."

"Jackie put Paige in the car," Bobby ordered going to the trunk of Jerry's car. He passed Angel a gun, Jack a gas can, and held a gun out toward Jerry, but Jerry shook his head and put his hands up. "What Jerry?"

"What are you going to do Bobby?" Jerry asked.

"I don't know, Jerry, maybe kill him."

"He's just a kid."

"Yeah, a kid who may have raped a girl that's been living in our house the past month," Jack cut in.

"I don't want any part of this," Jerry walked away and stood against his car.

"Fine, stay with Paige, Brooke do you remember what this kid looked like?" Bobby asked putting his gun in his pants.

Brooke shrugged unsure if she would be able to point him out, "I don't know, maybe, I didn't get a good look at him."

"I did," Trevor spoke up.

"Good, let's go, Jack, Angel let's go," The four males walked into the house, while Brooke and Jerry waited in the car. They stood in the doorway checking out the scene. Bobby glanced at Angel and they both pulled out their guns. Bobby started to yell and walk through the house, "Detroit police, everybody out, 5-0-5 fucking 0, get out." People started to run out of the house.

Bobby grabbed the gas can from Jack's hand and started to pour gasoline on the floor. "Do you see him?" Angel asked Trevor looking around the room.

"No, he was upstairs," Trevor answered.

"Angel stay down here, get everybody out," Bobby, Jack, and Trevor started upstairs.

When they got to the top of the stairs Trevor pointed to the door. The door was closed and they could hear music blaring from the room. Jack turned the door knob, but the door was locked. "Hey, open up." Jack banged in the door.

"Shit," Bobby said pulling out his gun and aiming it toward the door knob. As he did that the door open and Todd stood in the doorway. Bobby pushed Todd into the bedroom and Jack shut the door behind them.

"What the hell…" Todd started.

"Shut up," Bobby punched him in the face. Bobby aimed his gun and shot the stereo, causing the room to fall to complete silence.

"What's this all about Trevor?" Todd looked over at Trevor. The two boys had ran in the same circle but never really got along.

"What's this all about?" Bobby started to pouring gas around the room, "Sit your punk ass down!" He pushed him on the bed.

"You fucked with the wrong guys' sister and now they're going to kill you, and if they don't I will." Trevor said as Jack lit up a cigarette.

"What are you talking about?" Todd asked. Jack handed Bobby the cigarette, who held it in front of Todd's face, watching him get wide eyed.

"I'm gonna ask you some questions and you better get them right or I'm gonna light your ass on fire, got it?" Bobby asked and Todd nodded. "Do you know Paige Mercer?" Todd shook his head saying he didn't know her. Bobby punched him square in the face, "Wrong answer, let's try another one. Did you drug her?"

Todd hesitated for a minute but then nodded his head nervously. "Did you hurt her in any way?" Jack asked and Todd shook his head.

"You better hope that I find that out that's the truth, not a lie." Bobby told him handing Jack his cigarette. "Let's go."

The three men walked downstairs, Angel was sitting on the couch drinking a beer, in the empty living room. "Everybody gone?" Trevor asked and Angel nodded. They all walked outside except for Trevor.

Trevor walked to the front door, turned around flicked his lighter open, and through it back into the house. He casually walked toward the car as the house started to light on fire.

"How'd the hell did that happen?" Jerry asked, "I thought you said you weren't gonna kill him."

Bobby shrugged and everyone looked at Trevor, "I hope his parents have insurance."


End file.
